


fall fifth

by smallredboy



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Trans Pregnancy, Trans Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: It's Elliott's birthday.
Relationships: Elliott/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	fall fifth

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** birthday
> 
> so i've been obsessively playing stardew valley and i. am gay for elliott.
> 
> unmentioned, but i still just want to bring up that i'm writing elliott as how he looks in the diverse stardew valley mod.
> 
> enjoy!

Elliott wakes up early in the morning to the sound of the oven and his husband's footsteps.

He hums and straightens up. At this hour, Will is usually collecting the eggs in the coop and milking the cows before watering his crops, not cooking. He slides out of bed and puts his pants on, heads into the kitchen.

Will turns to him and he smiles, so bright it almost hurts. "Elliott! My dear, happy birthday!"

Oh, right, it's his birthday! Fall fifth. He'd almost forgotten.

"Thank you," he says happily, leaning in and kissing Will. "What're you making?"

"Tom Kha soup!" Will chirps. "And in the evening I'm going to check if I got any crabs, maybe make some crab cakes. All your favorites for today, honey."

"Now you'll tell me you've got pomegranates, too," he jokes.

"Oh, yes," he replies. "The pomegranate tree outside went in bloom the first of this month, so there's five pomegranates on the counter."

Elliot turns and, indeed, there they are — juicy and fresh, ripe. He can only imagine how pretty the seeds are inside; he needs to cut them up. He pulls Will into another kiss.

"You're so great to me," he mumbles. "Thank you for all this, my love. I need to write you a poem or something, I cannot believe you would do all this for me."

"Oh, believe it," he says teasingly. "I'm a little busy in the kitchen, though, I have to admit. You mind watering the crops?"

"Oh, not at all!" he replies. "Anything for my beloved husband. I'll be right back."

As Elliott walks out of their house and into the autumn sun, he can't help but smile brightly. He's so loved it hurts to think about— for a long time, he thought he'd die as a lonely hermit, his only friends the fisherman next door and Leah. But now he's married and they're working on getting his dear husband pregnant, the testosterone packages tucked into the back of the bathroom counter, almost forgotten.

He grabs Will's watering can, heads to take care of the wheat and the pumpkins and everything else. Will didn't ask him for it, but he'll still grab the chicken and duck eggs, hope that maybe there's a duck feather in between them.

God, he loves his life, how far it's come from a lonely man at the beach, to a man in a farm, with a husband and maybe a family, one day of these. Inspiration flows freely for him, now, it all being so easy to sit down and write— there's nothing like his husband's laughter, his hands working at the cheese press, to strike him into creation.

His new book, although he won't tell Will just yet about it, is about a farm boy falling for an outlaw. It's sort of a cowboy story.

He may gift him the manuscript for his birthday, if it's done by that date.

He can't wait.


End file.
